


A Nivanfield Night at the Movies

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Popcorn, The Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Chris and Piers go to the movies, but no one watches the film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an RE Banter short from Theosymphany. Thanks.

**A Nivanfield Night at the Movies**

 

Chris put one muscular arm around Piers' shoulders, and reached down for some popcorn from the ample tub sat between his legs with the other.

Piers’ mouth opened in expectation as large fingers fed the warm kernels, piece by gooey piece. His full pink lips licking the sticky sweet caramel topping from the tips of Chris’ thumb and forefinger.

“Mmm, that's so good Babe…”

“Just a minute Ace, you’ve got some stuck on your chin. Here, let me….”

As Chris tenderly brushed off the crumbs, rubbing a calloused thumb over the golden skin, their eyes met, hazel on brown, mirroring the colours of the popcorn. Chris leant in and Piers closed his eyes in expectation. Full lips met with stubbled ones, tongues slid sinuously over one another in greeting......

************************

“Eeew, that’s gross…..look Doll-Face, he spilled his popcorn!” Three seats to the left, the pale skinned man with a long scar down one cheek nudged his girlfriend in the ribs.

“Aww, they look so happy and in love.” said the fair-haired girl. "Are we in love like that Jake?"

"Believe it Sheri." He squeezed her tight, then shouted out. "Way to go Jarheads!”

Two rows back, the old couple held hands as they looked on.

“There, I always told you Scott, the best movie is real life itself.”

“And you were right Martha…..” the old man sighed. “……as usual."

Way at the top, in the back row, four kids were sniggering as they each grabbed a handful of kernels from their own tub.

"Bet ya’ can’t hit them from here Finny Boy.” said the eldest, as he lobbed a couple of kernels over the rows in front. "Incoming!" he screamed.

"I so can too Andy!” said the green-eyed youngster, grabbing another handful.

“A dollar he's bang on target Carl.” said the tallest, grinning at his friend.

“You’re on Ben! Two dollars he’s wide to the left, like usual.”

“That’s ‘cos he always closes both his eyes when he aims.” laughed Andy. "Three dollars he falls short."

“I’ll raise ya’ both.” said Ben. He ruffled Finn’s hair affectionately and whispered in his ear. "Give it your best shot partner."

There was a mix of cheers and cussing from the back of the auditorium as the handful of popcorn sailed over another young couple and burst right over the target area. It might have been a hit, but the two soldiers themselves remained oblivious. That initial kiss was nowhere near finished.

"Kids!” snorted the young man with a long fringe that hid half his face. "I could have made that shot over my shoulder whilst looking in a mirror.“

"Your'e always looking in a mirror Leon.” laughed his girlfriend. "You should watch these two guys, you might pick up some tips on smooching technique."

He kissed the top of her long brown hair. "Helena, are you sure you’re on _**my**_ side?”

She squeezed his hand lovingy. "You don’t have _**a**_ side Leo. They’re _**all**_ gorgeous.....”

************************

The tall man, dressed all in black, wasn’t expecting a knock at the door, no one ever came into the projection room whilst the movie was running. And he certainly wasn’t expecting a crowd. He was caught in the middle of changing reels.

“Hey, you, stop doing that!” yelled some guy with a scar.

“Yeh, we’re trying to watch this, er them.” said a green-eyed kid in a beanie hat.

“The film’s a distraction young man.” called out an old couple.

“Yeh Dude, at least turn the sound down.”

“And turn the lights up, we can’t see properly……..”

Albert reluctantly turned the speakers down. He knew when he was beat. Damned customers, always thinking they knew best. One day he’d show 'em. He always dreamt that someday there’d be a movie where the zombies won. But it wasn't gonna' happen in this movie, or any of the others he’d ever shown……

************************

The final credits rolled, and the heavy crimson curtains swished together over the screen whilst the house lights slowly came-up full. There was a spontaneous round of warm applause from an appreciative audience. Both Chris and Piers blinked in the revealing light, and both quickly turned bright red with embarrassment. They hadn't realised they had been the major feature that night……

As they walked back home, Chris draped an arm over Piers’ shoulder.

“Good film.”

“Yeah, we should visit the cinema more often Babe.”

“Mmm, that would be fun Ace.  What was it about?”

“I have absolutely no idea. You?”

“No, it might have been a horror move, I had my eyes closed all the time.“

"Hmm, me too."

"I wonder what’s on tomorrow?”

“Can’t wait.”

“Grrr!”

“Woof!”

 

**FIN(N)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Chris and Piers watching ‘Vendetta’, but somehow the film became irrelevant. They can always watch it when comes to TV.


End file.
